


Beyond the Balcony

by CLS



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Balcony Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLS/pseuds/CLS
Summary: Kell and Lila have been searching for each other for a long time.  They finally get to dance together and have a moment on the palace balcony.  It ignites a fire that will not be ignored.... for the fans who just want these two to have more happy moments!!!  All characters by V. E. Schwab.





	Beyond the Balcony

Set during Gathering of Shadows  
“She started to let go, but he wasn’t ready. He pulled her toward him, their bodies nested against the cold. “Do you think you’ll ever stop running?”  
She tensed against him. “I don’t know how.”  
Kell’s free hand drifted up her bare arm to the nape of her neck. He tipped his head and rested his forehead against hers.  
“You could just …” he whispered, “stay.”  
“Or you could go,” she countered, “with me.”  
The words were a breath of fog against his lips, and Kell found himself leaning in to her warmth, her words.  
“Lila,” he said, the name aching in his chest.  
He wanted to kiss her.  
But she kissed him first.  
The last time—the only time—it had been nothing but a ghost of lips against his, there and gone, so little to it, a kiss stolen for luck.  
This was different.  
They crashed into each other as if propelled by gravity, and he didn’t know which of them was the object and which the earth, only that they were colliding. This kiss was Lila pressed into a single gesture. Her brazen pride and her stubborn resolve, her recklessness and her daring and her hunger for freedom. It was all those things, and it took Kell’s breath away. Knocked the air from his lungs. Her mouth pressed hard against his, and her fingers wove through his hair as his sank down her spine, tangling in the intricate folds of her dress.”

"Playing with fire Lila?" Kell asked, sounding dazed. "I like to live dangerously" Lila replied with a wink. "Come with me," Kell growled.  
He tightly wrapped an arm around Lila's waist, and firmly guided her back in and up the stairs. Kell ignored the guards and led her into his room. As soon as he shut his door, he scooped her up and gently deposited her on his large, comfortable bed, her blue-grey gown sparkling around her. Lila's breath caught as she felt the weight of his body press her down. His stubble tickled her cheek and ear as he whispered "finally, I have your attention. In that dress you sure have mine." 

She felt his hands trace up her sides, and caress her face. Frustration built in her, and she pushed him to the side, eased off his coat, and deftly undid Kell's dress shirt and yanked it off. "Damn Kell" she said with a low wolf whistle as she eyed the impressive muscle tone on his lean frame. "Who knew what you were hiding under that magic coat?" Kell blushed and determinedly started trying to undo her elaborate dress. Lila smirked as he discovered the hidden fasteners and managed to ease the dress off her. "Calla said you would be able to figure it out." She wriggled out of the pants she had on underneath, her hidden knives skittering to the ground. She watched Kell's face as he took in her naked body for the first time. "Saints Lila, you are the most fucking gorgeous woman" he gasped. For the first time in her life, Lila felt truly beautiful, and she memorized his stunned expression to reflect on later. 

"Come here" Kell said roughly, pulling Lila to him. The skin to skin contact was electrifying. Kells’ hands traced searing paths all over her, and she felt on fire, the magic crackling between them. His hands explored her body, and liquid heat pooled in Lila's abdomen and she gripped him to her. "Kell..." Lila whispered. He responded by yanking off his pants, wrapping her up around his waist, and again pressing her into his bed. He held her arms above her head, kissing her neck, the heady smell of roses from his magic filling her nose. She kneaded his shoulders, gripping his hair as he moved lower. She arched her back in response to his seeking kisses, and he sought out her most sensitive areas as if he was reading her mind. 

When she was close to exploding, he moved back up and pinned her beneath him. "Lila, Lila" he whispered into her hair, his voice full of need and holding a question. "Yes" she whispered, kissing him hard. They fit as if made for each other. Kell swore colorfully as the sensations built. He reached between their bodies to touch her more, and they exploded together, the candles in the room flaring brighter and sparking. They lay together speechless for several minutes. Then Kell looked at Lila with mischief. "I wonder if Rhy experienced all that!” Lila giggled. "That would make two lucky bastards tonight!" she said impishly, reaching over to tickle Kell. "There's some more for him too!" When he stopped laughing, Kell said "you are so incredible Lila, don’t go…." Lila hesitated and said "I'm here" and kissed him again before he could say more.


End file.
